Direwolves - Dawn Reconciliation
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: TF Wolves AU. Being driven out of their territory, Optimus and his pack have been forced to scavenge Beta Territory in hopes of their survival. There's not much to hunt for under Beta Rule; most food sources scarce. The Dawn Wolves know they've got to do everything to fight back for their home... including avoiding the Fleshings out to hunt them down...
1. Pawful Hunting

**So, this is just a Writer's Block-filler for Forgotten Sparks. I will get to continuing that very soon once I get back into it, but for now, enjoy some Transformers Direwolves :3  
>To the people who thought of this, thank you. But yeah, I don't own Transformers; none of them, na-da, nothing. If I did, I'd make them all wolvescyber-wolves immediately...**

* * *

><p>Optimus lifted his head, admiring the directions his warriors had begun to head off in. There was only so far you could go in the Fast-Track Forest without crossing the borderline onto enemy territory…<br>The Alpha was most concerned for his pack. Being run out of the High Grounds by the Midnight Pack, all they could claim their own for now was that in their neutral runs of the forest. Optimus still was yet to think out a plan for them to win back their home…

"Things ain't looking too good, Alpha…" Ironhide reported, padding up beside his leader. "Primus' Eye sets, and we're still looking for a decent meal…"

"There's some things out here we fight for and can win, old friend," Optimus breathed, briefly closing his eyes at the call of the mopoke. "But, we will have to call it a night if we turn up empty-pawed once more…"

While they discussed their hunting tactics, Ratchet followed Hound and his apprentice Bumblebee on their hunt; the medic consciously scoping out their surroundings while they searched. Even if they were on the other side of Hare Hide River, they were still dangerously close to Midnight territory…

"The Midnight pack have some nerve kicking us outta our home," Hound muttered; nose snuffling along the ground as he tried to pick up a faint scent.

"The fight was ours…" Ratchet put in, pawing the ground impatiently. "But as soon as Megatron showed up… we obviously didn't stand a chance…"

"They attacked our elders!" Hound then snapped, jerking his head away from the bush he'd tracked up to. "Them; of all the wolves in our pack, it had to be them!"

"Hound, please…" Prowl warned, looking up when the two groups met up in the grass. "You're probably upsetting our dinner with that whining…"

"Prowl, I'm hungry…" Smokescreen whimpered; said-wolf's apprentice sitting upon his hind-legs miserably. The warriors knew not to pity their young apprentices, but who could help it?

They were the youngest of the pack and couldn't go for as long as they could. Prowl inhaled softly and gave the younger wolf a slight nudge in the neck.

"We'll find something soon, Smokey; everyone just needs to keep looking."

"Ahh, what's tha point if Midnight's beaten us to it!?" Hound growled, scratching at a root stuck in the ground.

"Beta territory has never been known to go scarce of food though, Hound…" Ratchet insisted, glancing over at Smokescreen; who'd brought Bumblebee to the ground in a friendly tackle, said-yearling now boredly chewing on his friend's ear. "Smokey, drop that pup; you don't know where he's been…"

Smokescreen and Bumblebee only laughed at that and resumed their 'game'; the elder wolves only exchanging an amused glance between themselves as Optimus and Ironhide padded over.

"My guess is none of you have found anything, correct?" the Alpha leader guessed, noting the three had stopped searching.

"It's not like we have any scent to follow," Prowl insisted, stepping up to them. "All the animal tracks out here have been covered by the Midnight wolves!"

Optimus briskly shook his head, crouching low so his nose touched the ground as he searched.

"Search harder, my friend. Search out near Hare Hide River…" he paused; ears flickering forward in alert. "It's not much, but… a group of hare heading in the south-east direction; already 10 paces away from our position."

Hound and Ratchet exchanged a glance; the medic slightly nodding his head for the warrior to follow their leader's directions. Ironhide then stepped up.

"We can go together," he suggested, picking up on the trail Optimus had sniffed out. "If t'ere's more of us, those little rodents ain't got far ta run."

Prowl joined them as he and Hound bolted off down a stray forest-path, following the scent they had tracked; Optimus left with their apprentices as they went off. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were more than happy to amuse themselves; play-fighting, catching moths in the grass, chasing each other around Three-Tree Cross... At that reminder, Optimus warned the yearlings to stay put and wandered over to where the three trees stood, peering under a shelter their pack had managed to craft out from palm-leaves. Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion both lay on their sides, resting, yet Optimus could faintly hear conversation between them. As Hound had said, the Midnight Pack had attacked the two elders when invading the High Grounds, just because they were most vulnerable; though Magnus had debated that as Ratchet was tending to their wounds. The Alpha leader could still faintly see them against their mix-coloured fur.

"You seem to be holding on well, elders," Optimus admitted, crawling further into the shelter and sitting beside Alpha Trion; said-wolf slightly bending his head forward.

"No Midnight wolf could knock us off our paws that easily, Prime," Ultra Magnus mused, pushing himself to sit up despite how shaky he was. "How's our search going?"

"Not as well as I thought it would…" Optimus insisted. "A group have gone off to track some hare by the river, but so far we've found nothing… Midnight's beaten us to everything…"


	2. Across the River

Ironhide led the small group as they headed towards Beta Clearing, keeping a sharp eye-out for the group of hare they were tracking. Hound followed close behind the second-in-command, with Prowl briskly trotting alongside him; the two warriors on the lookout themselves.

"Alright… We're comin' up ta Hare Hide now…" Ironhide informed them, slowing his gait as they approached the bushes lining the riverside. The grey-black wolf peered over the bushes, then reeling back with a startled whimper as Hound and Prowl fell in beside him.

"What? What did you see, 'Hide?" Prowl inquired in concern.

"Midnigh' Pack… On tha other side of the river!"

Cautiously the three Dawn wolves hid themselves as they repeated the beta's previous action, watching the Midnight wolves. From what they could make out, the Midnight Second-in-command, three hunters and their apprentices stood on the other side.

"We're outnumbered eight to three if they spot us…" Hound hissed, crouching low on his stomach while peering around the bushes. Prowl's ears twitched.

"Shh!" he hushed, nudging him with the side of his muzzle. "Listen…"

"Fast-Track is ours and there haven't been any signs of those Dawn wolves!" one of the Midnight wolves was saying; grey-black and purple in colour. "We've torn up the High Grounds searching for them and there's no trace of any of them along the river."

"Starscream, you're nothing but impatient…" a second spoke up, licking at a cut that stood out in his blue-grey fur. "Lord Megatron suggests we search Beta Clearing and Three-Tree Cross; where else would they be?"

"Along River Fox-Run probably; rotting away in one of those silly fleshling traps," a third snarled.

"Their loss," the fourth sniggered. The blue-grey wolf bowed his head and growled, not liking their ideal of thinking.

"Astrotrain, Blackout; if you continue to jump to those conclusions, we'll have no enemy to keep away from home. I mean, you'd think they'd start trying to get it back."

"Soundwave, you really should stop talking…" Starscream put in, lifting a paw as he stepped up to them; ears back in defense. "… Especially now since I picked up something I don't like…"

Ironhide, Hound and Prowl reeled back behind the bush in alarm; heartbeats uneven and breathing rapid.

"You don't think… Screamer sniffed us out, do ya?" Hound questioned, balancing on his hunches as the others were.

"Not from across the river, I don't think," Prowl admitted. Ironhide silenced them.

"Let's just keep listenin' and see what's goin' on, huh?"

"Star, it's probably nothing," Astrotrain insisted, shaking his head. "Let's just call back the yearlings and head on outta here."

"Astrotrain, I know it's not nothing," said-wolf growled. "Are you saying I'm judging my senses?"

"Not at all. It's just-…"

The Midnight wolves fell silent; the Dawn's peering around the bush at the sudden silence. It seemed the group of hares they had been tracking caught the eye of the Midnight's; each one eyeing the creatures longingly.

"Oh no they don't! That's our find!" Prowl snarled, crouching forward. Hound slapped his tail against his thigh, shaking his head sternly.

"We're out-numbered, remember? We can't take 'em!"

"Ahh, but notice the hares are on our side? The Midnight wolves are gonna have to cross the river if they want 'em," Ironhide pointed out, leaving their hide-out and cautiously venturing towards the hare group. After a slight scuffle, he'd managed to trap one under his paws; neck tightly clenched between his teeth as he kept the creature still. The Midnight wolves watched as the others joined him; Starscream's eyes narrowing.

"What do you know…? They are still out there…" he muttered.

"Leave them," Blackout warned. "They're on Beta territory; it's not our place to attack them."

"But the bridge is right there!" Starscream announced, waving a paw in the direction of the sturdily-built bridge. "We can take them; eight to three!"

"Starscream, I think our apprentices have no intention to attack them as of now," Soundwave explained, nodding his head towards the yearlings that had wandered along with them. Rumble, Frenzy, Barricade and Octane were more than happy entertaining themselves by catching fish in the river; all too occupied to notice the Dawn wolves and their finds. The four hunters exchanged a glance.

"Yeah…" Astrotrain said softly, looking back at the Dawn wolves. Hound had taken another hare under his paws, watching Prowl and Ironhide fight over their own share.

"Hey, hey. Remember we gotta get this back to the pack in one piece," Ironhide scowled, sitting back while Prowl struck the hare with his paws; said-wolf then ceasing his action.

"Who says I'm attacking it more? I'm trying to cover the scent," he reported then lifting the hare between his teeth. "Mmkay, lesh go."

"Didn't quite catch that," Hound sniggered, nudging his own share and finishing his remark before picking it up. "Care to repeat?"

Ironhide rolled his eyes and ignored them, leading on back to Three-Tree Cross and the rest of their pack. The Midnight wolves exchanged a second glance.

"Hunting on Beta territory is a bad thing, isn't it?" Astrotrain wondered; Soundwave consciously nodding.

"Anything bigger than that is counted under Beta's rule to be left alone, but…" he paused and turned on his paws, sending a short growl in Rumble's direction; the yearling prying himself off Frenzy to join the SIC. "We should inform Lord Megatron that the Dawn Pack has started hunting for themselves again…"


	3. No Explanation

When their hunting group had returned, the Dawn Pack gathered in the centre of Beta Clearing; Optimus watching to ensure everyone got their share of the four hares that had been caught. The hares were quite big themselves yet there was still little to go around; each rank of the pack taking their own feed. The Alpha glanced over at where his mate sat, a pale-pink she-wolf gingerly nudging at two younger pups as they tumbled over the hare they shared; Ironhide sitting back as he watched them.

"These two already seem a pawful…" he stated, looking up at Elita-One as she watched her pups. The she-wolf met his eyes.

"They'd be more trouble if I didn't have help to keep them under control," she insisted, nuzzling into Optimus' neck after he'd padded over and settled beside her. "Am I right?"

"You struggle when I'm busy myself, Elita," the Alpha murmured, nudging her with his nose before glancing down at their pups. "And, I think those two have had enough…"

Elita-One softly laughed and lowered her head, nudging the two pups away from the hare as Ironhide got up, shaking the dirt from his fur.

"Skylar and Ashfelt surely won't bother you, sirs," the she-wolf teased, following her pups as they wandered over to a deep den dug into the base of a fir tree. Optimus watched them leave before sitting and finishing off what was left of the hare. Coming to his senses, he paused and looked up; amber-red fur stained with blood.

"Eat something, friend. As my second-in-command, you need to keep your strength up as much as I."

"It's fine, Prime," Ironhide insisted with a slight shake of his head as he turned away from the leader. "I caught my own share earlier."

With that the second-in-command quietly padded away from where the Dawn Pack was feasting, heading out of the clearing and along the river-bed. He paused to drink from the fresh, flowing water, stopping briefly when he caught his reflection staring back at him.

"What am I bothered by?" he wondered aloud, sitting back on his hunches, yet keeping his eyes on the water. "I'm doing what I can to help Alpha, but… there's something missing…"

He turned his head to one side and sighed upon spying the scar across his right eye; the one thing that reminded him of that horrible, horrible day…  
>Timidly he shook off the thought and continued up the river bank, stopping as he approached the bridge that crossed the river to the Midnight Pack territory. A grey-white wolf stood on the bank; his paws immersed in the water, ruby-red eyes darting about as he followed a fish. Ironhide took a step back; his ears flat against his head and teeth slightly bore. The Midnight wolf hadn't spotted him yet, but if he did…<p>

"Knockout's like Ratchet; a mere medic…" he reminded himself, watching as the mentioned wolf crouched low and swatted the water with his paw, successfully drawing a silver fish from its watery abode. "He wouldn't even try to attack a warrior like me…"

Ignoring his instincts, Ironhide wandered up to the side of the bridge and stopped there, lowering his head as though to sniff about in the shrub nearby. As he was oblivious to Knockout's gaze, the medic sensed his presence and set the fish he had caught aside, watching the Dawn wolf curiously.  
><strong>Soundwave was right; the Dawn's do still hunt for themselves, <strong>he thought, then crawling onto his stomach beside his catch and continuing to watch Ironhide. **But… what's he up to? It doesn't look like he's hunting…  
><strong>Ironhide then abruptly lifted his head at a loud bang in the distance; Knockout springing up onto his paws in alarm. The two wolves didn't dare exchange a glance as they listened again for the sound. It came again twice, but then there was silence.

"In the name of Primus… what was that?" the Midnight medic murmured aloud, continuing to listen, just in case. Ironhide seemed to have heard his muttering; a paw set on the bridge between them without hesitation.

"Knockout…" he growled, catching the medic's attention. "I advise you inform Megatron to choose a territory… He won't be able to keep guarding the High Grounds for very much longer…"

He sent another warning growl to the medic before turning and darting back to Beta Clearing. Knockout stood with a paw raised, dwelling on the Dawn SIC's words. His ears flicked back in frustration.

"I will be telling Lord Megatron nothing, wolf…" he snarled under his breath, pawing at the fish he'd caught. "There's no chance in the Dawn Pack returning to the High Grounds… you can bet my tail on that…"

Slipping his remedied flask back over his head, Knockout picked up the fish in his teeth and headed on back into the Shadow Grounds to report what he'd seen to his Alpha. Ironhide trotted into Beta Clearing moments after, looking around at his pack. Both their Alpha Male and Female didn't appear to be present; the pup-sitter Tori amusing herself with Skylar and Ashfelt, and the other warriors and their apprentices seemed to be up to nothing after their feed. Boldly Ironhide stalked over and sat before their small group of warriors; Hound looking up as he approached them.

"Optimus and Elita went off somewhere?" he guessed; the hazel-brown wolf nodding.

"Yep. Looks like you're in charge now, big guy…"

"I've always wondered what those two get up to," Prowl insisted, lazily rolling onto his back from where he lay in the grass and letting his paws hang limply in the air above him. "I mean, I know the Alphas have got to have some time away from their pack and everything, but Prime and Elita go off almost all the time."

"Sometimes you've got to pray they go away for the good things, Prowler," Jazz admitted, shaking his head after a butterfly landed on his ear. "Last time this happened, Prime ran into the Midnight hunter-group!"

"… How many times have I told you not to call me that, Jazz…"

"Sorry!"

Prowl wandered over and teasingly gave his friend a nip on the ear; Jazz flimsily flailing onto his side from the small pain. Hound sniggered at their actions.

"You two are as bad as the pups," he pointed out; the six hunters glancing over to said-wolves at a small yelp. Tori had roamed off into one of the vacant dens, absent-mindedly leaving the two young pups alone in the open. What startled them most was that Ashfelt had grabbed his sister by her neck-fur and was dragging them after their pup-sitter.

"You'd think the two would play nicer…" Wheeljack insisted softly, putting his head on his paws. Blurr got to his paws with a concerning whimper and paced over to the pups, prying brother away from sister without trouble.

"Ashfeltwhatareyouupto? Yourmotherandfatherwon'tbehappyifyouhurtyoursister," he admitted, holding back the struggling pup with one paw. Ashfelt only growled and bit him on the ankle. "Ow! Hey!"

"That's it," Ironhide muttered, pulling himself up and stalking over to them, snarling at the young pup before he could 'attack' his sister again. "Leave yah sister alone, kid; she ain't liking it!"

Skylar cowered under the older wolf; her eyes shimmering in fear as she stared up at her brother. She was only confused as to why he had attacked her right then and there… was something wrong?

"… I was only tryn'a get your attention…" the younger wolf muttered. Blurr and Ironhide gave him a look of astonishment.

"Byattackingyoursister!? That'snoexcuse!" Blurr spat in defence; Ironhide crawling over the pup with a warning growl.

"Better have been for a good reason…"

Ashfelt backed up in fear; his tail tucked between his legs. He didn't feel so brave anymore…

"Why don't you look around, Dawns!? You might actually learn something!"

At the shrill howl of intrusion, Ironhide protectively tucked both pups beneath him, straightening up as the hunters fell to his sides; all snarling and growling at their 'intruder'.

"Megatron…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN!<strong>

**Hello all! *waves*  
>So, just a quick update from me; I thought I'd have to put all stories on hold cause my Uni course started on the 27th, but... recently I just found out it was cancelled so... Now my 'other' course doesn't start till the 23 February so YAY! MORE STORY UPDATES!<strong>

**Um... btws please tell me if you are all enjoying this story. I can tell you like it by reading and favouring, but... I need some criticing... Just one little review would be fine... *slightly sad*  
>Anyway! Next chapter to this will be posted soon, and yes; I am getting there with Forgotten Sparks. I just need to read through that next chapter and do some editing, but I assure you it will be updated soon!<strong>

**So yeah... Bye-nii! *waves***


	4. High Grounds Home

Optimus and Elita-One had just returned from their prowl around the High Grounds when they reached Beta Clearing to hear aggressive snaps and barks coming from the clearing. Elita went to dart forward but Optimus protectively stepped up beside his mate; a snarl escaping the back of his throat.

"The Midnight Pack again… We won't stand a chance…" he warned.

"And neither will the others!" Elita pointed out, jumping out in front of him with her ears pinned against her head. "Optimus, our pups are in there! They could get hurt!"

At that, Optimus led the way into the clearing, both Dawn wolves charging at the Midnight wolves that blocked their path. They burst in to find Megatron had sent in his pack with no warning; said-leader stalking to where Ironhide, Hound and Wheeljack stood against the tree-fencing of the clearing. The Dawn alpha let out a warning growl when he spied the two bundles of light-blue and amber-red behind the warriors.

"Megatron!"

Said-wolf jerked back and turned his head slyly, facing Optimus with a small growl.

"So, you finally decided to show up…" the Midnight alpha barked, pacing over to him. "Big mistake…"

"You know as well as I not to fight on Beta grounds, Megatron…" Optimus advised, side-stepping as the two started to circle one another. Seeing her mate distracted, Elita-One wearily ran over to Ironhide; said-wolf backing off and letting the pups nuzzle against their mother. The elder wolf fought off a small pain tugging in his chest; he should be glad someone else can take the embrace he knew he'd never receive…

"Oh, thank goodness you two are okay; I was beginning to get worried," Elita whined, nudging her pups carefully. Skylar instantly nuzzled up to her, while Ashfelt only resisted to nudging her muzzle then sitting behind her out of sight. As they were being watched by the Midnight pack, the Dawn warriors made sure no harm would come to the she-wolf or her pups.

"If they dare set one claw on them, I'll-…" Wheeljack started, but was cut off when Hound shoved his muzzle into his friend's side, directing their attention back to Optimus and Megatron. The two Alpha had stopped circling one another, and now had met eyes; both wearing the same stern glance with heavy breaths.

"High Grounds is not yours to take over…" Optimus insisted.

"Why would you take it back? There's nothing left to hunt there," Megatron replied smugly, taking a step back and turning slightly. "Our fight will come another day, Prime! You may claim what is yours, but your pack will never be safe from us! Never!"

With that, he turned and barked at his pack; the Midnight wolves sending a reply back then following him from the clearing. Optimus padded after them, just to make sure they'd truly leave, then turned back to his own pack. They all seemed safe… until his eyes fell on a grey wolf being treated by one of a lighter-grey; the green remedy hanging around his neck making the alpha trot over in alarm. Ratchet was licking at a cut on the adolescent-warrior's forehead when he reached them; the medic looking up with a small sigh.

"Seems one of the Midnight wolves forgot Beta's warning…" he muttered, repeating his action once more.

"Who attacked him?" Optimus asked sternly, not looking away when Elita-One walked over in concern; the pups close by her paws.

"Soundwave… I'd recognise his blue-grey coat anywhere…"

What sounded like a groan escaped the back of Jazz's throat; the adolescent pulling himself up and shaking his head with a slight whimper.

"Y-Yikes… When I get my paws on Sounders…" he started. Ratchet's eyes narrowed.

"Now you'll be doing nothing of the sort! It's better if you stay put in your den for at least a day or two," he instructed, nudging his patient onto his paws. "But if I see you out of there, I'm gonna do a lot more than give you permanent brain damage…"

Jazz slightly backed off when the medic growled in his face; Optimus then turning his head away with a soft sigh. He then looked over at the remainders of their pack, nodding his head in hope.

"The High Grounds are ours, but we must be on alert; for danger, for anything. The Midnight pack would have raided us clean, but we can hunt again," he explained, earning a soft cheer from each wolf. "Now my friends let us return home to where we belong."

Soon enough they'd left Beta Clearing and turned back onto ground familiar under their paws; Elita letting Skylar and Ashfelt run ahead after the warriors as she hung back beside Optimus. The two Alpha were silent as they sauntered up and watched the pack from Two-Step Mound.

"You seem bothered," Elita pointed out, rubbing her head against her mate's cheek. "What is it?"

Optimus let his eyes trace their pack members before he turned his head toward her.

"It's, not like Megatron to give up a fighting chance… even if we were on Beta territory…" he explained, turning back to look out after a cold wind had blown over them. "Last time, I wasn't let off so easily…"

Elita let her eyes wander over the scars marked on his left shoulder, but she shook off the memory and gave him a gentle nip on the ear.

"Is that what matters?" she asked. "I think what matters… is that we're able to keep our family safe from Megatron and his pack, even after the many times we've been hurt by them. You should at least acknowledge that."

Optimus breathed out a sigh and jumped down from the mound; Elita following in confusion as he headed towards their den.

"I am, but… it just doesn't feel right…"

Elita left him alone when he disappeared into their den, then turning her head and watching her pups frisk about with the yearlings. Her mate's words played in her head again and again, and she could feel herself becoming confused about the situation. She had to figure it out so she could help Optimus… as well as do as she had told herself out-loud…


	5. Seeking Comfort

Night had quickly fallen; wolves of both packs retreating to their dens as the darkness crawled over the horizon. One remained alert and out; his sky-blue eyes almost glowing in the dark of night. After thinking over his thoughts, Optimus felt a little more confident in their steady return home, but he still couldn't piece together why Megatron had let him go so easily this time. Was it simply because they were on Beta territory or was there another reason altogether?

"Whatever the reason, Elita's right," the alpha determined, lying down in his spot on Two-Step Mound and looking up at the sky. "We have been able to keep our family safe for so long…"

The elder wolf studied the sky for a little while, trying to figure out what the glinting things were above him. He'd been told by his father that they were the alphas before him, watching as he kept on the tradition of the Dawn Pack, but Optimus always felt they were something more than that. Something more special…  
><em>Snap!<br>_The Alpha leapt to his paws; ears flickering about as they tried to locate the sound. Optimus scanned the area, trying to spot anything in the darkness as he looked around.

"You can't hide from me…" he murmured, cautiously stepping forward as he kept up his search. There was another snap followed by a small thud; Optimus looking back behind him in the direction of the sound. He was surprised to find one of his pups had snuck out of the den and followed him out; the young pup shaking his head to regain balance.

"Ashfelt?"

Said-pup looked up in alarm, emitting a small growl of annoyance before meeting his father's eyes.

"Whatever are you doing out here?" Optimus questioned, clicking his tongue against his teeth as he called his son over. Ashfelt carelessly crawled up onto the mound and lay beside him, not daring to look up at him. The Alpha copied his action and settled down on the mound, watching the young pup with concern.

"… Ironhide informed me you bit Skylar and Blurr today…" the elder started, ignoring the younger's shudder. "Do you want to explain to me what happened, my son?"

"It's none of your business…" Ashfelt muttered, scowling as he looked away. Optimus hide a startled growl.

"As Alpha, it's as much my business as anyone else's," he insisted sternly, looking down at his son. "Blurr I understand, but your own sister? Why did you do it?"

"I just, didn't want a sister, okay!? She's so annoying!" Ashfelt eventually spat, sitting back on his hunches. "And I don't see why I gotta be the more responsible one!"

"You are the older one, Ashfelt; you need to teach her the ways of the pack."

"But I don't wanna…" the pup sulked, lacing his tail over his back legs as he looked at the ground. Optimus heavily exhaled, giving him a gentle push with the side of his head.

"That almost sounds like you're saying you don't want to be a wolf," he pointed out, sitting up and nudging the young pup off the mound; Ashfelt toppling forward with a broken giggle. "Why do you say that?"

"I… I-I don't know, Dad…" the pup replied after recovering, shaking his tuft of hair off his face. "Can I really trust in myself to be who I am for my sis, or… is that just some plan for something else?"

"Don't see why it would be," Optimus commented, crawling onto his stomach before falling onto his side, chuckling as his son bounded up and climbed onto his stomach. Ashfelt lay upon him, grinning mischievously.

"You're just saying that so you don't yell at me."

"Am I now?" the alpha inquired, staying on his side as Ashfelt slid in place beside him, nuzzling against his father for comfort. Optimus gently rubbed the underside of his muzzle against his son's forehead with little effort before falling back comfortably in the grass. He made no other movement after that, so the pup suspected he had fallen asleep, but Ashfelt hardly felt tired himself. Putting his head down on his paws, he watched the sky as his father had, thinking about the conversation they'd had. It almost made no sense, but it made him feel slightly better about having a sister. Maybe he could teach her something…  
>Something that would help them both sooner than they thought…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what I do? :3<strong>

**cool...**

**idk what to say anymore... you guys are just favouriting the story; that doesn't really tell me anything... i need to know what you think - whether i should keep updating this one, or stop and go back to focus on Forgotten Sparks... remember this is only a Writer's Block curer... -shrug-**


	6. Never Again

Optimus' head shot up in alarm; the Alpha's ears twitching as he listened to the sounds that seemed so near. Cautiously he got up and nudged the sleeping pup beside him; Ashfelt yawning with a soft groan.

"D-Don't wanna get up, Dad…" he muttered. Optimus nudged him once more.

"Wake up, my son. Primus' Eye rises… and I heard something I dreaded to hear…" he urged, lifting his head at the sound of paws running towards them.

"Alpha, if I'm not mistaken, the fleshlings are hunting again," Prowl reported as he skidded to a halt before his leader. Jazz and Wheeljack stopped a few seconds behind him.

"But that sounded so close! We're gonna get caught if we don't move!" Jazz insisted; his tone of voice frantic.

"We're not going to get caught," Optimus put in calmly, picking Ashfelt up in his teeth and stepping off the mound. He wandered over and set the pup down by his den before returning to the warriors. "Warn everyone that they must stay hidden until I call the all-clear; understood?"

The three warriors nodded and split up to warn the rest of the pack. Optimus turned back to his den; Elita-One guiding Ashfelt inside with concern.

"Optimus, what's going on?" she inquired, shuffling backwards as her mate crawled inside and settled himself near the mouth of the den.

"Fleshlings again… and a little too close to High Grounds this time…" the Alpha Male reported, keeping watch outside. He'd seen the last of his warriors return to the safety of their dens, even the Omega, Bluestreak had found a place to hide. His fur stood on end as another loud bang ran through the air; sounding closer than before. "Keep them quiet…"

Elita nodded and nuzzled Ashfelt and Skylar; the faded-red pup escaping his mother's comfort and crawling over to where his father lay. The young pup had never felt more terrified in his life…

"Dad… w-what's a fleshling?" he whimpered. Optimus briefly looked away from the outside world to answer.

"They're very bad, Ashfelt. They only walk on two legs, have only fur on their head and speak another language to us," the Alpha explained; his blue eyes slightly stern as he spoke. "Sometimes they carry long silver sticks around with them… If you see one with them, don't stand and fight. Run…"

Optimus paused; his teeth bared as he watched someone enter the clearing of the High Grounds, slowly backing further into the den. Ashfelt copied his action, trembling as he cowered against his father. They'd have to be dead-quiet in the hopes of not getting caught…  
>The Fleshlings only walked about, examining the wolves' tracks every now and then. To them, it seemed the dens that scattered the area merely looked like ordinary mounds of grass. Optimus hated how long they decided to stick around; the warriors needed to be out hunting by now, otherwise the day would be too hot to go out and find the food they needed to feed the pack. The Alpha's ears flicked forward, finding he could hear nothing from outside. He glanced back round at Elita; the she-wolf's expression concerned.<p>

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't hear anything…" Optimus whispered back, balancing on his paws in a crouched position. "Should I call for the all-clear?"

Elita worryingly shook her head, gently pulling Ashfelt back beside her by his tail.

"I wouldn't risk it… What if they're still out there; waiting for us?"

Optimus had to agree, but he also knew it would be better to risk his own life than the rest of the pack. Quietly he crawled up to the mouth of the den once more; blue ear-tips just poking out of the entrance. He couldn't hear anything; that was for sure, or smell anything either…

"I'm going out to check…" he concluded, cautiously crawling out into the open air.

"Optimus!" Elita hissed, lowering her head at the sharp whimpers from her pups. "Shh, my children… If the fleshlings hear you-…"

She paused when she heard a faint whistle, and knew immediately that it hadn't come from Optimus. The Fleshlings were definitely still out there, but why hadn't any of them heard a quick and loud bang from one of their long silver sticks?  
>Prowl was one to answer that; the silver-white wolf watching the Fleshlings walk past the entry to his den. They hadn't seen it… yet…<p>

"T-They still there?" Smokescreen asked softly from where he lay at the back of the den. Prowl shot him back a quick nod.

"Yeah, but they're not leaving any time soon from the looks of it…" he reported, sitting at the face of the den to watch. He could make out their equipment – traps, rope, snares, and their long silver sticks…

"I'm not liking this, Smokey… It's like they're waiting for us to come out…"

"I… I-I don't either…" Smokescreen insisted, crawling up beside him. "Why'd they have to stop near our den?"

"Who knows, kid… Wait, is that Optimus!?"

It indeed was; the Alpha Male curiously approaching the Fleshlings from their blind-spot, head lowered and growls growing as he ventured closer to them. Prowl let out a warning yelp in panic; Optimus frantically jumping back when the Fleshlings were alerted by the warrior. The Alpha stood his ground, watching as they gathered their equipment and knew he'd have to run for it as soon as he could. Prowl and Smokescreen partially crawled out from their den, darting over to the Alpha when something dug into the ground by their paws.

"Get back to your den!" Optimus growled; blue eyes flashing with anger at his company. Prowl determinedly stuck by his side.

"I know I'm one to usually follow orders, but we're all in danger now, Prime. We've got to drive them away from High Grounds!" he urged, stepping back as another shot planted itself in the ground.

"They're going to keep trying to hit us if we don't run…" Smokescreen spoke up. Optimus went to growl at the warrior for leading his apprentice to danger, but was cut short when Prowl howled out in pain, collapsing on his right leg and sending out an array of whimpers. The Alpha turned and snarled at the Fleshlings, urging Prowl onto his feet and driving the two away from their shot-range. As he guided them away, the other warriors found their chance to high-tail and attack, stalking the fleshlings as though they were prey. Optimus kept watch of his pack-mates as they hid by Two-Step Mound; Smokescreen helplessly licking at the gash on his mentor's shoulder.

"Leave it, Smokescreen," the Alpha ordered; said-yearling backing off as he walked over and glanced down at the injured warrior. "I don't know whether to thank you or turn you from the pack, Prowl…"

Said-wolf looked up slightly, remaining on his side as he felt the familiar texture of the Alpha's tongue against his furred-skin.

"Either one I deserve…" he said softly. "I thought they were going to hit you…"

Optimus half-ignored what he had to say and continued to tend to his friend, pausing briefly as more gun-shots ran through the air; cries from the warriors mixing with them. There had to be an explanation as to how the Fleshlings discovered their dens…

"This I wasn't expecting…"

Both wolves cast their gaze to the top of the mound; Ratchet slinking around the side and padding over to them before nudging Optimus aside and sitting beside Prowl.

"You're a risk taker, you know that?" he inquired, carefully placing two damp tree-leaves over the wound the warrior had received. Prowl winced.

"Heh… Wouldn't that usually be a thing you say to Jazz?"

"Shh…"

Optimus left the two to be checked over by their medic and crept back over the mound-top; keeping close to the ground as he surveyed the area where the other warriors and Fleshlings had engaged. The rest of the pack took to seeing their Alpha emerge as an 'all-clear' and left their dens; some aiding the warriors after their struggle to drive the Fleshlings away. First Aid was out aiding the others as best he could while Ratchet was tending to Prowl, but a startling sight drew Optimus away from his perch and down to a den Tori, Elita-One and Bluestreak were crouched by. At the Alpha's concerned growl, the three parted and let him see the den; Optimus peering inside with heavy breaths. His eyes softened.

"Magnus…" he called, barely in a whisper. The elder wearily lifted his head, nudging Alpha Trion away from him as he crawled out to greet the Alpha. "Thank Primus you're alright…"

"Not quite," the deep dark-blue wolf corrected, sticking his head back inside the den and grabbing Alpha Trion by the scuff of his neck, slightly pulling his fellow elder into the open. "Foolish Fleshling shooters hit him right on… I only managed to avoid getting nicked…"

"Every one of the warriors became injured, Alpha," Tori reported, managing a small smile as the pups ran over to their father, knowing he was alright. "First Aid has done the best he can."

Optimus nuzzled both his younglings happily before picking out where his warriors stood with the medic apprentice. Ratchet had now joined them, so that must have meant Prowl was back resting in his den…

"We're still weak… We weren't ready for that fight…" he murmured, shooting a glance at the ground. His eyes widened when he met his daughter's gaze; Skylar's expression concerned and confused.

"P-Papa?" she asked softly. "Why… W-Why won't Uncle A-Alpha get up?"

The Alpha exchanged a glance with Elita; the she-wolf pushing her nose against his neck comfortly.

"Tell her…" she whispered. "It could be us all one day…"

"He's… been put to sleep, my dear…" Optimus explained uneasily, nudging the youngster away as he and Elita returned to their den.

"He'll wake up then, w-won't he?"

"No… No, I'm afraid… he won't…"

* * *

><p><strong>... no comment...<strong>

**Keep reading and reviewing, guys...**


End file.
